<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Historias Klausper [Español] by Clownshiiiit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479080">Historias Klausper [Español]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownshiiiit/pseuds/Clownshiiiit'>Clownshiiiit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Klaus (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romantic Comedy, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clownshiiiit/pseuds/Clownshiiiit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Algunos cortos o largas historias de esta pareja, por que son re lindos juntos 💖</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesper Johanssen &amp; Klaus, Jesper Johanssen/Klaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Amanecer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Ambas personas estaban acurrucadas entre si, Jesper en el pecho del mas grande y este rodeando su cintura, cubiertas por una manta de lana.</p>
<p>con la vista al paisaje de nieve y montañas rocosas de Smeerensburg, el cartero ya estaba acostumbrado al clima de ese pueblo, pero estaba en la casa de Klaus, su pareja actual, era mucho más cálido.</p>
<p>Fue muy difícil aceptar los sentimientos que tenia hacia el otro, pero no se dejaron vencer tan fácilmente, aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, la sensación de sentir los labios del otro, fue de amor y dulzura, sin duda alguna, unas de las experiencias que nunca olvidaran.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Hey, cariño </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>-susurro para despertarlo, </strong>
  <strong>El rubio se levanto de la suave barba y miro sobándose uno de sus ojos-</strong>
</p>
<p> <em>—Quiero que veas esto</em></p>
<p>
  <strong> -dio una señal para que el contrario mire a la ventana mediana-</strong>
</p>
<p>Se quito la mano de su ojo lentamente para ver los primeros rayos de sol, la vista era perfecta, un hermoso amanecer se había creado y le estaba encantado, miro al juguetero y le dio una sonrisa, continuando con un beso rápido.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Es ... es hermoso, bueno hey visto muchos y eso, pero ... este es único. </em>
</p>
<p>Ambos admiraban la bonita escena, un silencio tranquilo rodeaba a los dos, no era así cuando Jesper dijo.</p>
<p>
  <em>—Te quiero </em>
</p>
<p>Las últimas declaraciones del rubio hizo que el alcalde mirara con dulzura su rostro plantando un beso en la frente</p>
<p>
  <em>—Yo también. </em>
</p>
<p>❤ ______________ 🌅 </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Desayuno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>—Klaus se encontraba un poco lejos de su casa, había dejado a Jesper dormir, pues se le ocurrió una gran idea. aunque normalmente el hacia el desayuno para los dos, quiso que sea solo para el rubio. </p><p>recientemente, había decidido buscar flores, para adornar un poco el platillo, pero no encontraba ninguna, Por suerte lo encontró, aunque con una dificultad, eran unas Margaritas, muy raro de encontrar por aquí, pues el clima no ayudaba mucho a la flora, aún que el problema no fue eso, sino que estaba alrededor de unas.<br/>Con mucho cuidado empezó a tomarlas una por una.</p><p>——————</p><p>El joven estaba sentado encima de una gran y cómoda cama, al sentir su otro costado vacío, se levanto de golpe, por la preocupación comenzó a caminar por todo el cuarto y sentarse constantemente, Felizmente alguien había tocado la puerta, esperaba que fuera el.</p><p>Al bajar de las escaleras, Klaus ya estaba abriendo la puerta, haci que dio unos últimos pasos lentos.</p><p>
  <em>- E-eres tu-</em>
</p><p>Jesper ahora estaba más preocupado que antes.<br/>El mayor tenía sostenido unas flores, para ser más específicos margaritas, es raro pero estaba seguro que si lo era, pero estaba repleto de espinas, no las flores sino el, Klaus</p><p><br/><em>-Ay Klaus, es muy lindo, ¡pero Mírate como estas</em>!.</p><p>Exclamó de manera suave y preocupada, suspiró</p><p>
  <em>- Ven, voy a tratar de cuarte</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>